1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball backboard with a rim and, more particularly, to a modular basketball backboard with a rim in which a backboard and a rim are fixed and suspended by tying three fixing ropes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playing basketball is a popular sport and means shooting the basketball into a rim locked on a backboard. The backboard is mounted on a positioning mount or a fixing face, so the rim is fixed and removed inconveniently. Moreover, the backboard with the rim is bulky and is delivered difficulty, and it cannot be adjusted to a desired height based on using requirements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.